


Story of Migle and Mlan

by Anonymous



Category: Massive Balls
Genre: M/M, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Milan and Miguel are having a date :3
Relationships: Milan/Miguel
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Story of Migle and Mlan

**Author's Note:**

> Im shitting my pants

"oHn my god milan senpe!!!!!!!!" miguek shouted and ran at milan at like fuckn lightspeed "WOAAAAABB" milan scrramed and shat his pants violently "hebhe Milansenopai good moreng" :Hiii migel kun  
they held hands and went to achool  
WOA school overer  
W"omg MILAN SRNPAI can 8 comr over pwrety pwease" migue asked politely  
"Yes my dear migle

Migen waljrd into milans house WOAHH MILAN SENPER Nic ehouse!!!!  
"thankyouo !!" milan saide  
" mlen.senpai pleas e take off your pantz" migbo said  
:Waut migole!!! I shat my pants this morbing !!!  
'Tee heee its okay miler I DONT MIND THE SHIT!!!" mignel exclaimed and muilan gave in and let him take his pants  
"Woah milnan WAAABBOOIJGGHH" migbol said and fucking died  
"NOONNNNNNN MIGELL COME BACER" milnw cried and shat his oants a second time  
"Now i jump ¿Milan aid and jumped of a bordge  
"MIGEOL WOKE UP!!

midhel woke up WHAT MILAN KUN WHRTED YOU !!!GOO  
Migel RAN SO FAST TO BRIDGE  
migel saw DEAD MILNER  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOÖ

migel cried and shat his pants


End file.
